I have recently completed a monograph on the Black Death--the plague pandemic of the fourteenth century--based primarily on Arabic sources. The work deals with: (1) the history of plague in the Middle East from the Arab conquests to the early sixteenth century; (2) the transmission of the Black Death specifically through the Middle East, North Africa, and Spain; (3) the nature of Arabic plague treatises written from the time of the Black Death to the nineteenth century; (4) an analysis of Arabic medical knowledge of plague, its prevention and treatment; (5) the demographic effects of the Black Death and plague recurrences in the fourteenth and fifteenth centuries; and (6) the social and economic consequences of the Black Death in Muslim society. The Princeton University Press has accepted the manuscript for publication. We seek financial support for publication of this monograph from the National Library of Medicine because of the medical nature of subject.